


Indomitable

by CyberCatNinjaGirl



Category: RWBY, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Before Summer died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberCatNinjaGirl/pseuds/CyberCatNinjaGirl
Summary: Summer Rose attended West Academy in her younger years before becoming a great huntress/duelist/mother before meeting other members from the other academies and discovering the shadow games.Now Years later, Ruby attends Duel Academy to find out what happened those years ago by meeting up with the people who were friends with Summer or their parents who knew Summer Rose.





	Indomitable

Upon boarding the boat were a few students called upon for the transfer program, one girl and four guys, what was odd about the girl was the fact that she wore a short white cloak with only red on the inside. 

Her long maroon-blackish hair covering one side of her face where her silver eyes shone with life and purity before she felt a tugging on her cloak to see her small five-year-old daughter Ruby hiding.

“What’re you doing in my cloak my petal?” She asked with a smile as her daughter had a small pout. “Don’t worry, we’re gonna be back home after the program’s over, okay?” She said as Ruby nodded before Summer held her daughter in her arms. 

Just like Summer, Ruby’s eyes were silver as well, people would call those traits rare or unknown to them. They had never seen someone with silver eyes before or any at all, one of the students from her academy, Agustus Brodie came into the room.

“Hello Agustus, need something?” She asked as he shrugged his shoulders before digging into his bag and pulled out one of the thick books he packed on a trip as Summer left the room with Ruby before pulling out her and Ruby’s swimsuit for the pool on the boat as she undressed into a two piece black bikini and Ruby had a one piece swimsuit with strawberries.

Joining them were the three other men she saw earlier, they were Edgar Anderson, Damian Cook, and Benjamin Gecko. The three love having little Ruby around like she was their daughter, they were enjoying their time in the pool before a small barking brought their attention.

It was Summer’s dog, Zwei, Ruby didn’t want to leave without Zwei and neither did Summer so she snuck him into the ship and the teacher approved of Zwei as the small corgi ran over to the pool and swam to Summer and Ruby.

Ruby giggled at Zwei before Summer saw the sun going down and got out of the pool with Ruby and Zwei as they headed over to the showers where Zwei got in a small basin and washed off the pool water before Summer was done with her and Ruby’s shower and dressed into pj’s.

Summer read Ruby a story as the small five year old fell asleep with Zwei curled up to the little girl before she walked out slowly and closed the door quietly before walking out to the outside and looking outside to the stars above and wondered if she and Ruby would move somewhere closer to Duel Academy with Tai and Yang.

Summer walked back to her room where she and Brodie were sharing before opening the door quietly and saw something from the shadows looming over a sleeping Ruby as her silver eyes flashed a little before it retreated back into the shadows and she laid down with Ruby.

The next morning was a group photo they had to take so they could take copies and leave one on the boat for the next generation to look upon the great duelists from the previous years and wondering how much they would be proud of their children.

“Summer! Bring Ruby in!” Damian said as Summer smiled before holding Ruby and Agustus holding Zwei as the camera went off before printing six pictures and framing one up in the hallway next to the rooms where the next generation could see the photo with a signature from Summer Rose.

** _The goal isn't to live on forever; it's to make something else that does_ **


End file.
